Mystery of Death
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Death is always final. But not for Brienne of Tarth who finds out that Death is an adventure filled with riddles and even more dangerous perils. She felt death crept upon her skin and yet she's alive and in a world so different. A Song of Ice and Fire character transported to the Modern AU World. Same as my story in the Game of Thrones entitled "Death Is A Mystery"
1. Prologue

_SAI: Hello, I'm SwiftAryazImagi also known as SAI. Most of my works are influenced by animes like Vampire Knight and of pc games such as the Yandere Simulator. But I'm a true Game of Thrones Fanatic. This story of mine has been bugging me for some time. Since the end is near for the worldwide loved phenomenon of the bloody Game of Thrones. I find myself wanting to have this story known. As always it came from my imaginative mind. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the great HBO Series of Game of Thrones nor its book version A Song of Ice and Fire. It is the sole property of its directors and of the great George R.R. Martin who had finally gave us what we've always wanted, the finale of the Game of Thrones_

_. _

_SAI: On another note, this story is AU and will probably confuse some. Hope you would understand and find it in yourself to love this story. This event starts on Season 8 episode 3._

_Warnings: Character Death! OOCness since its AU. Jaime would definitely be a flirt on this one… Unbetaed… And lots of coarse language. English is not my mother tongue, but I try. No flames please. My very first try on Game of Thrones Genre under the couple of Jaime and Brienne._

_With all of that I think my thoughts are done. Here's the story._

_:*:*:*:*:_

Prologue

Brienne

_*slash*_

The sound of steel meeting flesh ringed through Brienne's ears. Her breath quickened with fear as she saw in her own eyes as her friend and the one she had adored most but was to much of a craven to voice out died in front of her. Jaime Lannister known as the man who has shit for honor, the Kingslayer, the sisterfucker, and all other names that sully the great man she knows, died while saving her.

Like the great winds that blow the winter cascade of snow around Winterfell. The Wight was quick with delivering its lethal judgement. It was supposed to end _her_ and now she could only hold the cold lifeless body of the man she had come to love. The once brilliant green eyes had turned to icy green, its life sucked as Jaime's breath bellows for one last time. Green eyes shifting to a close forever. _"Don't cry for me, Wench."_ His last words cut deeper than any sword and mockery she had ever experience. How ironic? She had grown to admire him, saw him as a man of honor and a knight who in every turn had made her believe of the stories she had read as a child to be true. And now, she bears witness to the death of another good man and an even better knight who amidst his faults kept his promise and warned them of his sister's betrayal. Brienne knew it was no easy feat, he had been loyal to his sister. It was difficult to pry him from Cersei, she was his Queen, his lover, and the mother of his children who all met with gruesome deaths.

"_Fuck loyalty."_ She had snapped at him and now it is loyalty to his own promise that he is now in Winterfell. The very land on which many hated his person, the land where he had made his stand to fight for the living, knowing that he would face death and scorn. It was quite cruel for him to lay his last breath on the land that loathed his existence. And yet he defied all odds and like any noble knight of the song and stories, he died _doing what he thought was right. _

Brienne in her whole life had never shed a tear since the death of Renly Baratheon the man who she had loved first. Like him, Brienne had once again failed to protect another man she loves. With Jaime's body weighing heavily on her as she holds his corpse upright. Her knees weaken, and she finds herself falling to the snowy ground, Jaime's body on her lap. The dead had not moved since and she let tears flow from her eyes sobbing as she did so. She could feel Podrick's mournful gaze at her as her hold tightens on Jaime.

"My Lady-"hearing that, Brienne couldn't even chastise Podrick for it. Her energy seeping from her as her sorrowful blue eyes settled on Jaime's closed ones. She wouldn't be able to hear his playful insults again, never to see how his green eyes would alight with mirth when he could get her to blush because of his callous words, and she would never be able to feel her heart beat fast as he gave her a true smile one that was not born from mockery, insults and sarcasm. He wanted to become who he was once, the greatest swordsman of the Seven Kingdoms. He even had confidence on her capabilities that he wanted to be under her tutelage to aid him in getting what he hoped for.

Remembering that, her sobs became louder she did not have care if others would see her weak, mock her for being a woman with emotions, and judge her yet again for being a woman playing as a knight. Just for now, Brienne of Tarth known as the Maid of Tarth and Brienne the Beauty wanted to weep her eyes out and feel vulnerable as she knew she kept failing the men who were so important to her. She wept as her forehead settled to Jaime's golden hair that had blackened because of dust and his own dried blood.

It was only a startled gasp that cracked the fragile moment she had with Jaime. Her blue eyes adverted from Jaime as it settled on towards the many bodies that surrounds Winterfell. Her eyes widen, and her heart became frantic as she saw one by one the army and the people who had been their allies who died fighting the Others awhile ago had became their enemies. Their bodies wrecked with their own blood and armors drenched with the smell of decay. And their eyes turned _glowing blue._

A shuffle came, and her attention was drawn to Jaime's body that she still holds. Within seconds, Jaime's eyes opened.

"No, no, no." She chanted horrified, as Jaime's once green eyes that held warmth had gazed back on her own blue eyes. But they weren't warm anymore his eyes were just _bitter cold and blue._

Feeling his golden hand reach towards her cheek. It was only Podrick's scream that gave her the realization that it was too late. Jaime's sword rang true and found its mark, _her heart._ Brienne's tear stained blue eyes could see her bloodied face and her mouth shoving out blood through the reflection of Jaime's glowing blue eyes. _And it was the most terrifying thing she had ever experience, seeing her death on the eyes of her beloved._

:*:*:*:*:

"NO!" She screamed, her body jolting in its wake. Her blue eyes roamed through the darkness and she yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinct made her aim a punch on the assailant only for it to be easily caught giving this man she deduces the chance to pull her into his arms.

"Hey, calm down." Brienne couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was impossible. She knew that voice, the same voice that had called her name as he had bravely jump to the bear pit to save her hide. There was a flick sound and she found the darkness retreating to its hellish place as light came upon the room. It was so different from the ones she knew. There were many things that was so new to her like the flat black box hanging upon a wall and an even smaller black box on what seemed to be a bed table that had a beating tune which in turn startled her. She was quickly comforted by the very stranger who gave the room light. "Is it those dreams again?" the voice she was familiar with asked.

With excitement in her heart, Brienne wished that the Gods would take pity on her and not give her false hope. She turned to the owner of the voice and finds her eyes locked with that beautiful green eyes she knew with her heart and mind.

"Jaime?" she delicately whispered. Not believing what she was seeing, she saw her die! He was dead, and he lived to become like the dead that kills, and she was his first victim. He was dead! How? How could this be?

A laugh came from this Jaime that was so familiar yet so different to her. "Last time I knew, I am Jaime. Come now, don't tell me that you've forgotten your husband?" This Jaime answered the amusement in the situation they were in were not lost in his eyes.

"_Husband?!"_ Brienne's mind was ringing with those words. No! This was a cruel joke by the Seven upon her. She saw him die! "You died." she whispered, fragile and vulnerable.

Jaime frowned at her words. "Died? Brienne. I think it is not right, for you to kill me in your dreams we haven't even created our bunch of children."

"Children!" Brienne was getting even more confuse. Where was she? What is this place? And why is Jaime saying he is her husband and talking about children of all things!

Jaime gave out a light chuckle as he held her in his arms. "Yes, children. You did promise to give me as many as I want." He continued, his fingers playing around her shoulder length hair.

Wait a second. Shoulder length hair? Fingers? Now, Brienne knew this world was not the once she knew. Jaime had a golden hand not fingers, this Jaime was not the Jaime she knew and loved. Just the same us she was not the Brienne this Jaime speaks so fond of. "I think there's a mistake." She tries to explain.

"Yes, there is a mistake." This Jaime agreed. "It seems I haven't made love to you enough to make you exhausted so for you to not have those weird dreams of yours."

Brienne's breath hitched, as she saw the unmistakable desire in those green depths. And it was so wrong. This person, he may look like the Jaime she knew but he was not _him_. Then the Jaime in this weird world had released her from his hold only to tower above her as her back hit this soft thing that they were currently on.

"Not to fear, wife. I shall rectify that mistake now." This Jaime promised and before she could even protest. This Jaime was already claiming her lips, the shock kept her from lashing out and her feeble words were drowned by his kiss, just like a lion he devoured her mouth, his tongue courting and coaxing. As she fell to the whirlwind of emotion he invoked using his kiss, his tongue danced with her own tongue starting a fiery dance that set her whole being on fire. And what a delicious fire it was!

This fervent and blazing kiss was making her dizzy and it made her whole-body quiver with want. She wasn't this wanton before, but the Brienne of this world had no qualms of what was happening. The body was willing, yet her mind was bewildered. She tried to push him back to no avail. And she let out an indignant yelp as she felt his hand lower and found her flower down there. It was with fear that she came to the idea, that both she and this Jaime were naked on this soft thing that resembles the featherbed she knew of her times but much softer. "Sweet Brienne, you still blush like a maid given the fact I had claimed your virginity a while ago."

Brienne stilled. If what this Jaime is telling to be true, then this was the wedding night. The Brienne of this world had indeed wedded and had gotten bedded as of this day. As this knowledge came crashing upon her, Brienne wanted to flee, to recuperate she convince herself. She was not being a coward, she has to know what was going on here? And what predicament she is facing? "Wait, I'm still sore. I need to go to the privy." She tried to stall, blushing as she did so.

"Privy? What an old word?" This Jaime frowned yet relented and let her go. Quickly she heads to the nearest door, clutching the blankets and hugging it to her naked form, she fled to that room ignoring the Jaime's of this weird world's laughter at her expense and his of his blatant teasing. She opened the door, going in she found the "privy" or what's close to a privy. Panting and panicking she took a breath near the wash. And only to be floored as she saw her own reflection or in this case the reflection of the Brienne of this world on the wash's mirror.

Curly and wavy shoulder length blond hair crowned upon her head. It had an air of life and a light of its own that Brienne couldn't believe it was true. It was just so different and yet it complimented her. It was a far cry from her short hair that has the likeness of a man. It was flowy and looked dare she say it beautiful amidst its disarray no doubt the result of the coupling of the Brienne of this world and of her Jaime just a few moments ago. Even her skin was different. Tentatively, she took off the blanket off of her nakedness and found smooth, unblemished, and unscathed skin. "This is so wrong." Brienne said, disbelief in her voice. It was so surreal, she felt that she was not herself. Back then, every sword and scratched on her person was a piece of armor of herself. She treated her scars as her personal victory that she could beat the people who judged her to dust. Yet those scars are gone, even her face was free of the hideous disfigured scarred cheek of hers that was the result of a monster taking a bite of her and eating it.

Brienne's breath turned frantic. This world is so unfamiliar and even her own reflection mocks her with the knowledge that she was not in her own world. A certain glossy book caught her eye, covering herself again with the blanket, she took it from its resting place near the marble tiles of the wash, her shocked blue eyes settled on its cover where she saw the Brienne of this world in a fitting wedding dress with the Jaime she had encountered wearing a tux. Their bodies aligned in a hug, their faces near enough that it would only take a space closer for their lips to meet. Eyes dancing with happiness and love. Yet that was not what made Brienne feel prisoned and her breath catch and clogged in her throat. It was the words beneath the said cover that made her think she was going insane.

_Westeros rejoiced as the famous model Brienne Tarth known for her unique beauty, confidence on the catwalk, and renowned famous author has now sealed the deal with the Lannister's pride and insanely rich handsome businessman Jaime Lannister. The power couple had gotten hitched in King's Landing this February 14, 2019 and are well on their way to Dorne where they will have their honeymoon. Both men and ladies throughout the Seven Cities of Westeros are saddened with the lost of their chance to have the prime goddess of the model world and the most wanted bachelor as their own spouses! _

"2019!" That was all what Brienne was able to comprehend on the words of the cover as her consciousness slipped from her and her vision turned black.

:*:*:*:*:

Sai: And that's for my try. Hope you like it? And Please Review I always had this thought of what Brienne of Game of Thrones reaction would be when she finds herself in 2019.


	2. Chapter One: Death Is Only the Beginning

SAI: Here's chapter two and I hate the fact that Jaime died with Cersei even if the two of them are "so in love with each other."

As usual, this is AU.

Disclaimer: Same as the prologue.

Warnings: OOCness! Alternate Universe.

_Chapter One: Death Is Only the Beginning_

Brienne

Sapphire blue eyes awakened with a focus that was pretty much like a drunkard. Grunting, Brienne set herself up on the featherbed as she clutched her aching head. Adjusting her eyesight to the onslaught of the sun's rays upon her. Sighing of relief and thinking all she had experience a dream, she found that maybe just maybe Ser Jaime Lannister wasn't dead after all and it was all but a terrible nightmare.

A sound of an opening door took her out of her thoughts and as her eyes shifted there, she felt dread crept up on her bones. For in the center of the opened door was the Jaime she did not have a clue about. With his golden hair and a smile upon his face, he seemed to be carrying a tray with holds many dishes that she considered to be eaten here when they break their fast. But it didn't deter her to the very notion that she was still stuck in the limbo of a place where she doesn't have a clue how to live in.

"You had me worried there." Said the Jaime of this world as he continued to approach her. Settling down the tray in front of her which was on a small table. "Breakfast in bed, for my giant of a wife who seemed to always get her head in troubles."

Just hearing this Jaime say something about her head had her remembering the ache she felt. Her hands caught on her hair or precisely the Brienne of this world hair. Her face scrunched up in pain and she was even floored as the Jaime of this world place a hand on her scalp, softly caressing it and making the pain go away.

"You hit your head pretty hard, what happened?" the Jaime of this world asked her.

"I… I slipped." She settled for that, not wanting this Jaime to know how frustrated she is in her current situation.

"Well, at least you're alright. I had to carry you to bed since you were unconscious." This Jaime informed, worry etched on his face. He took hold of her hand, green eyes meeting blue ones. "Promise me, to take care of yourself."

Brienne could only nod. "Forgive me, I just suddenly don't feel well." She reasoned, _"Even more so, that I am stuck in this world where I felt guilt knowing your Brienne might as well be dead because of me." _Her conscience rang, she had wondered about that if she was here living the Brienne of this world's life then where could be that Brienne on which this Jaime held deep affections for?

"Don't tell me, that I got you pregnant that fast? But then again, we Lannisters are too quick for our own good." This Jaime chuckled as he saw Brienne's face reddened at what he said. She was just so innocent and so easy to rile.

"Shut it, you idiot!" She snapped and then caught herself, what if she does not act like the Brienne of this world? Will this Jaime realize the differences but her fears were put to rest when the Jaime of this world just guffawed at her words.

"There's the Brienne I know! You seemed not yourself awhile ago." This Jaime said with a smile on his handsome face. "I would hate it for my twin sister to bludgeon my head because I didn't take good care of her best friend."

"Cersei?" Brienne quipped shock at the revelation, the Brienne of this world was best friends with the lying Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Is the Cersei here even have a relationship with this Jaime?

"Yes, my twin. Are you sure you're alright? She's in Storm's End now. With her husband Governor Robert Baratheon and her children Gendry the eldest, followed by Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen?" This Jaime informed with a frown on his face.

"_Gendry?"_ Thinking of the name of the former King Robert Baratheon's bastard had her having a migraine, she groaned in pain as her hand held to her head much to this Jaime's concern. She felt that her head would split open and just when the pain was so unbearable she felt it cracked and memories that weren't hers started to play like a record upon her head.

_The lights were all around the catwalk, millions of people were swarming the room. She had just finished her walk, now she was resting on a seat away from the crowd with a glass of champagne in her hand. As the other designers congratulate each other for a job well done. Most of them she knew and were her personal friends. One in particular, was already approaching her with a playful smile upon her lips. The beautiful Tyrell Rose Margaery went to her. "Brienne, what are you doing here? Many wants to see you, you're the star today!" _

_Brienne awkwardly smiled. "Margaery, you know that I'm not fond of crowds." _

_Margaery nodded, her eyes rolling. "Yes, yes, yes. Confident on the catwalk yet shy and insecure once out." The Tyrell Rose eyed her with something akin to annoyance, yet she ignored it. Brienne was used to Margaery's demeanor. "Seriously, you're one of the famous models in the industry and instead of going out there and taking advantage of it. You sit here and observe. I just don't fucking get you." _

"_You probably never will." Brienne informed, as she took a drink of her champagne._

_Margaery sighed. Seeing the Tyrell Rose's defeated form had Brienne feeling she was safe from what Margaery was planning. Yet her joy was only for a moment when Margaery coyly smiled at her. With a force she didn't knew the fragile Tyrell Rose had she was taken hold by the arm as Margaery pulled her from her seat and started to get her away from her sanctuary._

"_Margaery! Where are you taking me?" She called outraged. Brienne knew she could easily get out of her hold and yet she didn't and just humored Margaery._

"_Meeting your best friend silly! Cersei arrived awhile ago while you were traipsing the catwalk with your "Maiden Walk." Hearing that, Brienne was more inclined to be pulled by Margaery. Cersei Lannister known as one of the most beautiful women of Westeros had become her friend on one summer when she was bashful and not confident on herself. Cersei was eleven years her senior and showed her compassion when she needed it the most. She thought her to be confident and held herself high. She was the reason she entered the glamorous world of fashion and modelling since Cersei was one of the people who would recruit talents given her record being the former Queen of the Modelling World. Now, Cersei Lannister was happier in the arms of the Governor Robert Baratheon. With Robert's black hair and striking blue eyes coupled with his physique it is no wonder the Governor of Storm's End got the heart of the lioness of Casterly Rock. _

_The pair of them finally got to Cersei and she was glad to see her again. Time has been kinder on Cersei as she still look beautiful as always, her husband too. But now, her eyes were on the young Gendry. Gendry himself is the spitting image of his father, now in the light she could see the great resemblance the father and son have._

"_Cersei, look who I found." Margaery called with delight that made Brienne groan. The Tyrell Rose was just so happy and carefree._

_Pretty green eyes turned its attention on them and Brienne found herself instantaneously in a gripping bear hug. "Can't bre…. Brea..the." She struggled that had Cersei letting her go with a lovely laugh._

"_Sorry." Cersei said, yet there was no remorse in her eyes. "You really changed from the insecure teenager I once supported now you're even the diva of the model world!" Cersei exclaimed happiness in her voice, she looked proud with what Brienne has achieved. "Oh! I almost forgot. Let me introduce you to my children." _

_One by one she saw Cersei's children came to her view. "This is Gendry my eldest, I'm sure you knew of him. Then Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen my youngest." Cersei introduced to her. And Brienne realized that out of all their children it was only Gendry who had Robert's black hair. Lannister's blood is really strong._

"_And my twin, Jaime." Cersei said that had Brienne's attention. Out of all of Cersei's brothers she only knew of Tyrion Lannister called the Imp. Tyrion was renowned for his books. He was a really famous author that Brienne had the luck to meet even thought his jokes and smart ass views were unnecessary. Her twin, Jaime Lannister she only knew through magazines the heir of the Lannister fortune and was known to follow Governor Tywin Lannister's placed on the politics of Casterly Rock was seldom to be seen. Since Jaime is a businessman he was always travelling and would only have so little time to meet up with family._

_Now, she finds herself tongue tied as she was in the presence of Jaime Lannister with his handsome looks, golden hair, and green eyes. He would probably be what many women would say drop dead handsome and a great Apollo per se. _

"_Jaime, this is Brienne, my most precious friend." Cersei said with seriousness yet she could see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes._

_Jaime smiled and she was even shocked as he took hold of her hand and kiss the back of it. Just like the olden days when a handsome prince would greet a princess. But Brienne knew she was no princess, her mirror made sure she always remember that. Jaime was only seeing the Brienne that the Model World had crafted and designed. If he knew what she truly look like without the clothes and make up he would probably run like hell. Plus, it didn't help that Jaime was known to be a playboy. _

"_A pleasure to meet Brienne the beauty." Jaime's green eyes never left hers even when he had released her hand._

_With a tight smile she just nodded and proceeded to talk with Cersei and her experience on the Storm's End. She knew in herself, she was ignoring him and she found satisfaction on that fact. As she chatted with Margaery and Cersei she did not even realize that she had caught the attention of one Jaime Lannister._

Like a bucket of cold water upon her skin, she was out of that memory in an instant and she was under the vision of a pair of concerned emerald eyes. "I'm fine." She quickly amended, not liking the worry on this Jaime's face even if he wasn't the Jaime she knew.

"I don't believe you. We better cut our honeymoon short. I wouldn't want you sick." He argued and Brienne placed a hand on his cheek on which the Jaime of this world leaned out of instinct. The Jaime here was really in love with the Brienne of this world. She could still feel the magnetic pull his eyes had when she recalled the Brienne of this world's memory. What was happening here? She has her memories from her world and at the same time she is also getting the memories of the Brienne who lives in this world.

"I don't want to leave yet, we only got here and I intend to enjoy it." She reasoned, she knew the Brienne of this world would also want that. She figured, she should be selfish for once. The Jaime she knew only look at her as a friend and was enamored with Cersei but here, this Jaime loved his Brienne dearly.

"If that's what my wife wants she'll get." This Jaime agreed, taking hold of the hand she placed on his cheek and kissing it. "But first, breakfast with you." And with that, she found herself being fed by Jaime and she in return did it as well.

"_Maybe, being his Brienne wouldn't be so bad."_ She thought, yet her conscience felt guilt knowing she was lying to this Jaime and stealing the life of the Brienne who was supposed to in this time. But how can she give solution to this? Even if she tell the truth, this Jaime here would probably think her to be insane. Seeing this Jaime's adoration upon her she realized maybe it is true that some deaths are only the beginning.

:*:*:*:*:  
SAI: Please Read and Review

Hate it or Like it?


End file.
